Highly accurate outdoor position location determination and outdoor navigation is widely available through use of various global navigation satellite systems (“GNSS”), such as GPS, GLONASS, BEIDOU or GALILEO. Position location of a terminal is derived from a solution of state equations based upon radio signals received from multiple satellites of one of the satellite systems. Accuracy within a few tens of feet is achievable with commercial-grade satellite signals. In contrast, satellite navigation is generally not possible in an indoor environment because the satellite signals are attenuated by the structure. Except in limited circumstances such as near a window, the received satellite signal strength level is below a threshold level needed by a satellite signal receiver. Therefore, a need exists to provide highly accurate indoor position location determination and indoor navigation, without the need for additional fixed access points.